<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Cosmo Travellers by NuclearPowerC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668504">Tales of Cosmo Travellers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC'>NuclearPowerC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Calamity Mod, Terraria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children of Characters, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About Cosmo Travellers, the children of DoG and Storm Waver. Everything of them are headcanon.In this work, these are written by The Writer, one of them.<br/>I found that the similar between Draeon's data log and the birth of Cosmo Travellers, but I wrote this before that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eggs of Storm Waver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  今天写下的这点东西只是我们四处打听来的，由于可能和我们的起源有关才放在这里。</p><p>  我们最近到达的这个星球是传说中神明吞噬者出生和成长的地方，自然少不了有关他的传说。“很久很久以前，丛林魔君亚利姆的后人——一位大法师对神明吞噬者和风暴编织者下了咒，希望可以获得一些既能像他们一样吞噬一切又可以听命于自己的蠕虫。直到风暴编织者产下一些卵，神明吞噬者才发现了她的真正目的。他声称自己毁掉了所有的卵，并和自己的使徒们一同离开了这个世界，再也没有回来……”我读着收集来的资料。“学者”像想起什么似的翻出我们最开始的记录：“你们看这个能不能和刚才的内容连起来——读吧，‘书记员’，我们可没法一起看。”</p><p>  我翻到记录的开头：“据说这个世界上本来没有大型蠕虫，直到两条紫色的蠕虫撕裂虚空而来，把他们带来的卵放在地下森林……”“好像有点像。”“绘师”咕哝着把自己盘起来。</p><p>  在商讨和考证后，我们把有关神明吞噬者的传说放在所有记录的开头作为我们的起源传说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The truth from Sci-fi(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Writer lurked to a library and found a science fiction about a forest underground and some worms lives in there. Finally, The Cosmo Travellers found that those worms are themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我伪装成一张捡来的借书证上的样子，溜进了那座城市最大的图书馆之一，随便借了一些看上去很古老的书就离开了。晚上，我们按照惯例在这处废弃的下水道汇合。为防暴露身份，我们没有卸掉伪装并用一盏普通的充电台灯（“熔炉”从某所学校没收的学生违禁品中拿的）照明。我们弄到的绝大多数书都只是没什么考证价值的幻想小说，除了一本写于数百年前的《地下森林》。</p><p>  这本书显然有些年头了，书页发黄朽烂，上面满是乱涂乱画，好在主要内容还可以读出来。借着微弱的灯光，我开始读前言：“也许这些内容看上去荒诞不经，只能以幻想小说的形式出版；但是，我以作为探险家的名声发誓，以下内容全是我的亲身经历，句句属实。”“这书是什么分类来着？”“科幻文学，”我看了一下，“书签上写的。”</p><p>  我翻到正文继续朗读这部书，越读越为其中的内容震惊。“我顺着水流走向洞穴的深处。这洞穴最初十分狭窄，只能勉强让我通过；不知走了多久，它突然变得宽阔起来。出现在我面前的是一片壮丽而生机勃勃的地下森林。我沉醉于这里的美景，不慎一脚踩空摔下洞口，险些丧了命。”</p><p>  “过了很长一段时间，我才在剧痛中清醒过来并发现自己摔断了一条腿。我身上的伤显然被什么人仔细地处理过了，腿上被打了简易的夹板。正当我疑惑这个地方的人救我的原因时，几条细长的生物溜进了这个地方。它们身上满是五颜六色的矿物，大概有我头到脚那么长，看上去像是一簇簇会爬行的矿物结晶。限于我那时的见识，我不知道它们是蛇还是蠕虫。”</p><p>  “那些生物见我醒了，统统围过来，立起子半个身子看着我，发出一些细碎的声音。其中一条带着几个用木头凿成的容器，一个装着清水，另外几个则盖着盖子。它给我舀了一大杯水，见我犹豫又和其他几条从那口木缸里喝了一些，然后用尾巴指了指杯子和我，好像是让我把这杯水喝下去。我虽然感到疑惑，但还是照做了。那水没有任何问题；相反，它没有任何久置的迹象，甚至带着一点甜味。它们又打开剩下的几个容器，用尾巴拍击墙面，发出一阵隆隆声。不久，更多这种生物溜进来，撕扯着容器里的食物。我数了数，它们大概有二三十条，体型相近，有可能是同一窝。我纠结着要不要和它们一起吃生肉；这时，它们中的一个注意到我，出去带了些水果和草籽回来。”</p><p>  “它们中的一些在填饱肚子后又打闹了一阵，另一些则离开了。不久，其中一条尾巴上卷着一块锋利的石头回到这个地方。我误以为它们要把我当成点心，吓得尖叫起来，引得它们一阵大笑，又交头接耳了一会儿。不久，刚才那条用石头在墙上刻起了花纹（我后来才知道那是一种文字）。我打量着四周，发现自己所在的地方是一个被开凿出来的山洞，其中一面岩壁被磨光过，以便它们雕刻一些东西——有三条经常这么做，其中一条雕刻一些浮雕并对它们上色，另外两条则在上面刻字。我的身下是一片平整的石板，上面铺着不知什么动物的毛皮。另一面墙上靠着一个可能是柜子或架子之类的东西，但我看不到里面有什么。天花板上涂了一层胶质，发出微弱的光照亮了这里。”</p><p>  “不久，它们从那个东西里拖出几个垫子拼在一起准备睡觉，纷纷褪下外壳，只有两条留下守夜。这时，我才能仔细观察它们的样子。它们通体紫红色，身上覆盖着细密的绒毛，每条都有着两对细长的眼睛。之前的那些矿物只是类似衣物或铠甲的东西，里面还有一层织物作为内衬。它们像蛇一样缠绕在一起取暖，很快便睡着了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The truth from Sci-fi(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>About Signus and kids. The person was shocked by them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “它们的治疗手段意外地很有效，我身上的伤口在几天之内就不留疤痕地完全愈合了。我试着和它们沟通，其中几个开始模仿我说话的声音，但离取得真正的进展还有很久。直到那个生物到来，我才拿握了和它们交流的能力。”</p><p>  “一天，我听到远处传来的破空声。不一会儿，它们引着一个奇怪的生物进了洞。那个生物乍看上去很像一个全身裹在斗篷里的人，面部满是尖牙利齿，凭空漂浮在空中。从那斗篷下伸出一些触手，搭上了我和它们的身体。我还没来得及看清斗篷下的样子，就被它卷入了一个梦境之中。”</p><p>  “当我醒来的时候，我记不住丝毫梦中所见，却明白了它们的语言。那个漂浮的生物告诉我，它叫西格纳斯，暂时负责教导它们。而且，这些幼虫说不定会长成数十公里长的巨兽——就像它们的父辈一样。在他面前幼虫们显得格外粘人，恨不得缠着他永远不离开。”</p><p>  “在征得了西格纳斯和幼虫们的同意后，我得以进一步了解幼虫们的生理构造。这些幼虫整体上类似蛇，却是体温略高于我们的恒温动物；体表的茸毛保护着它们现在相对脆弱的身体，成长到一定程度就会褪去。它们是杂食生物，但绝大多数时候都以烤制的肉类和块茎为食，那天的生肉只是因为玩得过头忘记生火。为此，它们驯化了一些牲畜作为食物来源。它们的尾巴相当强壮而灵活，这使它们可以借此进行一些精细操作（我曾不止一次看见它们把类似纸张的东西摊在地上制图）。它们有着三颗心脏以适应自身的体型，未来甚至会有更多组器官——按照西格纳斯的说法；虽然我因为它们的发育程度没有发现，它们的确是雌雄同体的生物（为此西格纳斯有意把它们中的一条肚皮朝上翻过来并向我展示了这一点，但我仍花费了很久才注意到它的两种性器）。”</p><p>  “它们像我们的幼儿一样对陌生事物有着十足的好奇心，这也许就是它们救下我的原因。尽管从外表到实际年龄都是一群小孩子，它们表现出的智力放在我们的成人中也算是顶尖的天才。难以想像的是，它们的父辈究竟会是什么样？也许，当我们与它们相遇时，还是尽量不要激怒这些聪明而强大的生物为好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>